Hag's End
Description Hag's End is located at the top of the mountains west of Solitude & northeast of Markarth. Inside there are plenty of Witches and a Hagraven. Additionally, Hag's End is home to one of the words for the slow time dragon shout which is found before the fourth round of battle with the Hagraven. There are a few entrances, climb to the top of the mountain, hag's end front door is right there, amidst the forsworn leaders camp at Deepwood Redoubt. As Hag's End, like Deepwood Vale, is not part of the normal Game World it cannot be found by walking there directly. If you obtained the map marker through the "Source of Power" sidequest the marker will show the entrance incorrectly. Hag's End can only be entered by going to Deepwood Vale through Deepwood Redoubt, which is located slightly east of Hag's End. After unlocking the map marker it will be possible to fast travel to Hag's End, but it will still remain impossible to manually walk there unless going through Deepwood Redoubt. Battle with Hagraven It will take four rounds, with the Hagraven retreating further into the redoubt after losing roughly a quarter health each encounter. In the last round it will summon two creatures to aid her - Frost Trolls, Ice Wraiths, Frostbite Spiders, Skeevers - based on your level. Note that combinations of the above creatures are also possible (example: one Frostbite Spider and one Skeever, etc.). The last round can be made very easy if the player has the Unrelenting Force shout mastered. If approaching the Hargraven in Sneak mode, one can potentially avoid the summoned creatures completely. Summoned creatures will not spawn while the Dragonborn is sneaking. However, if she sees you, she will summon her monsters immediately. Shouting may cause her to see you. A well-timed Unrelenting Force shout will knock her off the platform and (due to her depleted health from the previous rounds) kill her instantly. It is also possible to kill the Hagraven in the third round if the player gets an animation kill. If this happens the Hagraven's corpse will warp out the same way it does for the other two rounds upon exiting the room towards the word wall. The Hagraven's corpse will appear at the place where the fourth round occurs where it can if it was not looted before leaving the room where the third round takes place. The Unrelenting Force can also be helpful to push Frost Trolls (and possibly any other creatures she summons) off the side of the cliff (When you take one out, you can walk around in circles till you're able to use Unrelenting Force again, therefore taking out both Frost Trolls in one go each.) Note: It is possible to bug the encounters/rounds by having completed Innocence Lost and sleeping after the first room, thus being kidnapped by Astrid (With Friends Like These). When you go back to Hag's End, Hagraven will be back in the first room, apparently a lot squishier, and you can kill her right there. You can also Sneak at the door on the first three encounters and shoot an arrow or two at the hagraven, than in the last encounter, hit her with a spell from behind followed immediately by summoning something to shield yourself from whatever she summons while you hit her with everything you have. She should only be able to summon two things; if you are quick about killing her and then you can easily dispatch them. Notable Loot *Bloodthorn, sitting on the altar next to the witches body. *Draught of Waterbreathing. *Mystery of Talara, Book IV. To the left of the Hag's End entrance, (the right of the last altar when you exit the top door), there is a rocky wall on the other side of a waterfall. It is possible to reach the plateau near the top of the waterfall by jumping/walking your way up the stone, or using the Whirlwind Sprint shout from the edge of the altar. On top of the plateau the player can find a chest with various loot, and the Predator's Grace boots, which muffle movement and marginally increase stamina regeneration. Behind the player there is also a Quicksilver vein. *Ancient Shrouded Armor set This full set of better Dark Brotherhood gear(only if on the quest) can be found in Hag's End as well. Open the easily missed door behind the Throne on the second floor next to the bridge you have to lower in order to find this. There is also a chest in the same room containing some magical loot, gold, etc. Obtaining Slow Time Word Abnormally The Slow Time word can be obtained without going through the dungeon. To the left of the proper entrance to Hag's End, there are some rocks next to the waterfall that are easily scaled. Once on top, it is trivial to then scale and hug up against the rocks leading to the top, exit area of Hag's End. The door up there leads to the room containing the word of power, effectively allowing you to skip the entire dungeon; however, you will not be able to go back through the dungeon in reverse unless you've already reached that point normally. Bugs *After learning the first word(s) of Slow Time from Labyrinthian or Korvanjund and unlocking the shout, the word wall at Hag's End may be blank, making it impossible to learn the full shout. To force the second word to be learned (on the PC), use the console command "player.teachword 48ACB". To force the third word to be learned, use the command "player.teachword 48ACC" (without quotes, in both cases). Quests *House of Horrors *Locate the Assassin of Old *Hrolfdir's Shield (the chest containing the shield is on the platform you fight the final Hagraven, to the left of the door if you are re-entering Hag's End) Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations